Book covers are formed from laminated paperboard which typically include a central spine section and hinges on either side of the spine section for opening and closing the book covers. It is well known to have the back book cover include a pocket element formed thereon, wherein the pocket element is adhered along three of its edges to three corresponding edges of the paperboard blank to form the pocket. Typically, the pocket element is formed by adhering heavy-duty paper or paperboard to the inner surface of the book cover.
Although book covers having pocket elements are well known, they are presently constructed in an inefficient manner. That is, the heavy-duty paper or paperboard material for forming the pocket element is typically precut and then adhered along three of its edges to a precut sheet of laminated paperboard material which forms the book cover. As such book covers and pocket elements are formed one at a time, it would be highly desirable to increase the efficiency of the method of making such book covers including pocket elements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for forming book covers including pocket elements which overcomes one or more of the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved method of making a book cover including a pocket element, wherein the book cover and pocket element are formed in a continuous process from continuous webs of material.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel and efficient method of continuously forming book covers and pocket elements therefor.